We're Out of Milk
by itsdetectiverizzles
Summary: "So here's the deal, who has the watch has to do what the other one dares, no getting out of it. Deal?" [One Shot]


_**This story it's based on the short film "Tom and Issy" starring Ellie Goulding. **_

_"For her"_

_**We're out of milk **_

_**.**_

It was one of those lazy Saturdays, Jane was still lying in bed, her thoughts filled with Maura Isles, who was taking a shower in the next room.

They met in high school and have been friends ever since. After graduation they decided to be room mates and rented an apartment near BCU where Maura was a Med student. And Jane went to the Academy hoping some day to become a homicide detective.

Jane finally got up and went to the kitchen to make them coffee, but when she opened the fridge her plans changed, they were out of milk. She knew Maura liked tea, so she heated some water to fix them a nice cup.

Then she waited for Maura to get out of the bathroom, she was leaning on the counter taking small sips of her tea. It was a small apartment so Maura would have to pass by Jane to get to her bedroom, that's why Jane was waiting there. Maura got out of the bathroom wrapped in a small towel with her hair wet, she immediately noticed Jane holding an extra cup of tea and smiled. Jane handed the cup for her, the honey blond girl said thank you and gave her a peck on the cheek making Jane blush.

Maura left for her bedroom leaving a happy Jane behind, but her happiness didn't last long, Ian came seconds later out of the bathroom seeing the moment Jane and Maura had shared. Jane didn't knowing what to do pointed the cup on her hand.

"I made tea... This is yours?" Jane stutter handing the cup to a very confused Ian who just took the cup and headed to Maura's bedroom. Jane sighed after he left.

The truth was, Jane hated the guy, he took Maura for granted and nobody should take Maura Isles for granted. Jane was in love with her best friend since she could remember.

A few moments passed, Jane was sitting on the couch with a new cup of tea in hand reading the sport section in the newspaper, when she heard Maura and Ian discussing in the kitchen.

"But Ian you promised! I already told my mom that we were going!" Maura talked using her hands.

"I'm sorry Maura, but I have this important meeting tonight and I just can't cancel it because of a stupid weeding" Ian replied putting the tea cup in the sink not bothering to wash it and then took a bowl from cabinet and put some cereal in it.

"It's not stupid, my whole family is going to be there, and I wanted them to meet you" she said with a sad voice.

Ian opened the fridge to get some milk for his cereal "look I can't make it, sorry but you you'll have to go alone" Jane tighten her grip on her cup of tea when she heard that. In her mind if she was the one dating her, Maura wouldn't have to go alone anywhere. Ian finally found the milk, but just a few drops came out of it. He sighed annoyed "nice and you are out of milk".

Jane turned on the couch and spook over her shoulder "It's my fault, I forgot to buy it".

"Well, don't forget it next time" Ian threw away the cereal and left the bowl next to the sink.

"Well...I think it's time for you to go, you don't want to be late for some big fancy meeting, right?" Jane spoke serious returning to her position on the couch not bothering to see him leaving.

After Ian left Maura begin to clean after his mess, she was about to open the tap when Jane's hand came over hers stopping her.

"Leave it, lets go out" Jane stated showing the car keys on her other hand.

"Let me get my coat" Maura smiled.

R&amp;I

Jane opened the car window on Maura's side, the honey blond enjoying the wind on her hair. They stopped in front of a house Maura had never seen before. Jane took an old watch from the glove compartment and gave it to Maura who had a confused expression.

"So here's the deal, who has the watch has to do what the other one dares, no getting out of it. Deal?" Jane grinned and put out a hand so Maura could shake it.

"Oh God. Deal" they both shook hands with smiles on her faces.

"Alright, since you have the watch, I dare you to go to the backyard of this house and get that ugly superman boxers"

"What? Jane absolutely not!" Maura tried to give Jane the watch back.

"We have a deal Maur" The brunet smirked.

Maura sighed and got of the car, leaving a laughing Jane behind. Maura walked with her arms glued to her frame, determined to catch the boxers.

Jane took her phone out to record it. The moment she took it from the clothes line a big tall man came out the house yelling and running after her.

"Jaaaane, start the car! Start the car!" Maura said running towards the car and jumping inside.

"Oh my God Maur! I can't believe you did it!" Jane said after she drove a couple of minutes, still in shock.

"Of course I did, we made a deal" answered a breathless Maura "you can stop on the next street, I'll drive" Maura had a mischievous look on her face. Jane swallowed and parked the car.

5 minutes later Maura parked near the park and handed the watch and the boxers to Jane. "I dare you to jog wearing this boxers and your t-shirt, no coat". Jane stared at Maura, not believing her challenge.

"But Maur, it's freezing outside!" Jane whined, but Maura didn't seamed to care.

"Okay, okay" Jane took of her coat and her pants changing into the boxers. She got out of the car already running because of the cold, Maura recorded the whole thing on her phone.

The day went on with more dares. Jane had to kiss a man inside a coffee shop, leaving the man very confused, the woman that was with him very angry and a disgusted Jane.

Maura had to dance on the street, which attracted so many people that she actually got 4 bucks on coins.

Both of them entered the car, Jane on the driver sit. The two of them laughing because of all of it. Suddenly their eyes found each other and everything seamed to stop in time. Jane almost leaned and captured Maura's lips.

"I think it's time to get back, it's getting dark and you don't want to be late" Jane pulled putting the car on drive, not daring to look at the honey blond.

"Late?" Maura asked confused

"Yep. Just wait, you'll figure it out" she smiled and drove.

Once inside their house, Jane told Maura to get a shower and get dress with what would be on her bed.

Maura was finding everything weird, but did as she was told to. After finishing her quick shower she went to her bedroom finding the dress she was going to wear on the weeding lying on the bed. She smiled when she saw the watch next to it.

Maura got out of her room finding Jane in a suit leaning on the counter.

"Wow Maur! You look breathtaking" Jane pushed herself of the counter and walked a little closer to Maura letting her eyes wonder over Maura's frame before locking her eyes with hers.

"I can say the same about you in this suit" the honey blond walked towards Jane, standing in from of her and ran her hands over Jane's arms. "I can't believe you did this" she hugged Jane.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Anything for you".

They untangled their selves, Jane offered Maura her arm, which she took laughing.

R&amp;I

Maura's cousin was the bride, she was wearing this beautiful white dress and walked smiling down the aisle, while the groom was shaking standing at the altar, Jane laughed at the man and Maura slapped her arm so she would stop. The wedding was beautiful.

The Isles were known for their parties, everything had to be perfect and elegant. Jane would normally think these parties were over the top, but she was having the best time, the night went on with drinks, excellent food, laughter and great music.

After Maura introduced Jane for almost her whole family, they went to their table to rest, according to Jane meeting people was exhausting. They were drinking some champagne when a slow dance started to play, Maura was looking at the couples dancing, she braced herself and took the watch out of her purse and slide it beside Jane's arm that rested on the table. Jane looked surprised at her.

"I dare you" She mentioned the dance floor with her head.

Jane smiled and got up offering a hand to Maura that she took it, they walked to the dance floor finding a place for them in the middle of other couples. Jane put her right hand on Maura waist and Maura hers on her shoulder, they connected their hands and started to waltz. Jane was terrified she would mess the whole dance up by stepping on Maura foot. Maura laughed a little at Jane's concentration face.

"Jane" Maura called her making Jane look right into Maura's eyes "thank you for everything you did, not only for today but for all the little sweet things you do, like the tea this morning" she wrapped her arms on her neck, forcing Jane to hold her by the waist "and please relax, you're not going to step on my feet, everything is perfect" she said the last part with her head rested on Jane's shoulder.

"I'm kinda nervous" Jane admitted with a shy smile.

Maura then stood on her tip toes and gave Jane sweet kiss on the lips.

"Don't ever be" she returned to her previously position. Jane put her cheek against Maura's head.

"I love you, Maur" she held her tighter.

"I love you too, Jane" she let herself get lost on the embrace when Jane pulled back but didn't let go of Maura's waist "No, don't" she whined and Jane chuckled.

"I have to, so I can do this" Jane leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss to catch their breath, a smile never leaving their faces.

They continued to dance, without a care in the world, they would have yet to talk about their future together. Things had changed, but did they really change that much?

R&amp;I

On the next morning, Maura woke up first wanting to make coffee and bring to Jane in bed. She was in the kitchen looking for the milk when she felt two arms wrapping on her waist from behind.

"Good morning" Jane said in her ear.

"Good morning, love" Maura turned and gave her a kiss "I wanted to make you coffee, but"

"We're out of milk" they spoke together laughing at each other.

**The End.**


End file.
